tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Gefion
Gefion ist ein bedeutsamer Nebencharakter aus Tales of the Rays. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Gefion ist unter dem Namen Mileena Weiss in dem Fischerdorf Odanse in der Nähe der königlichen Hauptstadt Sellund aufgewachsen. Ihr bester Freund war der nur wenig jüngere Ix Nieves, in den sie zugleich auch verliebt ist, aber die beiden verbrachten auch viel Zeit mit dem deutlich jüngeren Phillip Reston, der wiederum in Mileena verliebt ist. Alle drei sind Mirrists, doch Ix übt sich wegen der Abscheu seines Großvaters Mirrists gegenüber nicht in der Mirristry. Gefion selbst übte sich von Kindesbeinen an in der Mirristry der Vorstellungskraft. Eines Tages war Odanse das Ziel eines Angriffs des verfeindeten Landes Bifröst. Bei diesem Kampf ermöglichte Ix Mileena die Flucht und starb in dem Kampf. Mileena rettete sich zu den Docks, wo sie Phillip begegnete und entschlossen war, Rache an Bifröst zu nehmen. Zusammen mit Phillip flüchtete sie nach Sellund und schloss sich dort dem königlichen Mirristry-Institut an, um Forschungen zu betreiben. Im Verlauf dieser Forschungen entdeckte sie eine Waffe, die einst im Besitz von Ix' Eltern gewesen war, und erschuf daraus das Kaleidoscope. Dieses entzog den Menschen von Bifröst und auch dem Land selbst das Anima und hinterließ stattdessen eine Substanz, die Animus genannt wird. Doch auch diese verweilte nicht lange, wurde absorbiert und verwandelte sich schließlich in goldene Lichtkörner, die den sogenannten Voidstorm bilden. Der Voidstorm beinhaltet die Gefühle und Erinnerungen aller Menschen, die sich darin befinden, sodass sich zugleich in ihm eine ungebändigte Raserei auf Mileena befindet, die die Außenwelt abseits von Sellund und Odanse mit dem Kaleidoscope vernichtet hatte. Mileena erkannte ihren Fehler, als Sellund zwar den Sieg davontrug, aber dort, wo einst eine Welt gewesen war, nun die Leere herrschte. Die Leere war zu dem Zeitpunkt der einzige Schutzschild zwischen dem Voidstorm, der von Anima angezogen wird, und der noch existenten Welt, die aus Sellund und Odanse bestand. Um diese Welt noch zu erhalten, errichtete Mileena die Aegis als Schutzschild zwischen der Leere und der Welt. Sie und Phillip bauten gemeinsam das Kaleidoscope um, um die Welt aus der Vergangenheit zu exoflektieren, doch dies misslang, weil sie mit den derzeitigen Ressourcen und Ausrüstung nicht über ein Jahr hinauskamen. Auf Phillips Idee hin exoflektierten sie ausschließlich Odanse von vor zehn Jahren und den Rest der Welt, soweit wie möglich, von vor einem Jahr. Hierbei wurden in Odanse nicht nur ein neuer Ix exoflektiert, sondern auch eine neue Mileena, sodass sie nun doppelt existierte. Eine doppelte Existenz bedeutete jedoch auch verbundene Erinnerungen und sogar dasselbe Mirrite, in diesem Fall Karia. Als die Salvation Front das Aegis-System zerstörte, da sie Gefion als Hexe verurteilte und glaubte, dass hinter der Aegis noch Bifröst lag, regneten einige Fragmente der Aegis auf Odanse nieder und zerstörten es. Der nahende Voidstorm brachte zudem allen exoflektierten Menschen die Erinnerungen ihrer originallen Existenzen als Träume. Da bei diesem Vorfall Ix erneut starb und die gesamte Welt, die Mileena und Phillip von vor einem Jahr exoflektiert haben, vom Voidstorm verschlungen wurde, versuchte Mileena eine andere Herangehensweise. Sie wollte nun andere Welten, die reich an Anima sind, exoflektieren und ihre Kraft leihen, um zumindest die Überreste ihrer eigenen Welt zu bewahren. Da sie hierfür jedoch Ix' besonderes Mirrage benötigte, musste er erneut exoflektiert werden, was für ihn ein gefährliches Unterfangen ist, da es sich hierbei um seine letzte mögliche Exoflection handelt. Tales of the Rays Gefion tritt Ix und Mileena als Premierministerin von Sellund entgegen. Die beiden wissen zu dem Zeitpunkt, dass sie der Salvation Front als Feindin gilt. Gefion bittet die beiden darum, mit Ix' besonderem Mirrage Exoflections weiterer Welten nach Tir Na Nog zu bringen, um die Aegis zu reparieren. Es handelt sich hierbei um ihren persönlichen Plan, den sie im Verlauf der Handlung abseits der Helden mit König Demetrius und Phillip bespricht, der mittlerweile Biqe geworden ist. Gefion unterstützt Ix und Mileena in ihrem Vorhaben, wird aber im Verlauf der Handlung letztendlich nicht nur von der Salvation Front, sondern auch von den Helden infragegestellt, weshalb sie dazu bereit ist, Ix Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Mileena selbst weiß im Verlauf der Handlung immer mehr über sie, da sie dieselben Erinnerungen und dasselbe Mirrite teilen. Im letzten Kapitel des erstes Aktes, Lies and Truth: Entrusted Feelings, will Gefion ihren Plan vollenden, der zu dem Zeitpunkt von Phantom bedroht wird. Sie absorbiert das gesamte Anima des Voidstorms, der von dem Kaleidoscope aufgenommen wurde, in sich selbst und will aus sich ein lebendes Siegel und eine lebende Aegis machen. Dies soll ihr möglich sein, weil sie ihren Körper zu einem Mirrage transformierte. Der Voidstorm versucht sie jedoch zu vereinnahmen, da der Zorn aller Menschen darin sie zerreißen will, und er selbst hat in sich eine Mirristry der Form der Fusion erzeugt, die Gefions Mirristry überlegen ist. Um ihr zu helfen, will Mileena ihr ihre Kraft geben, doch Ix glaubt, dass es einen besseren Weg gibt, und will mit seiner eigenen Mirristry der Erschaffung aus dem Nichts, die der Mirristry der Fusion gegenübersteht, Gefions Lügen zu einer Wahrheit machen. Er erzeugt einen Mirrage-Käfig durch seinen Overray und versiegelt damit sich selbst, Gefion und den Voidstorm. Danach geht eine Welle wilder Mirristry über die Welt, die Mirrorshift genannt wird und das Aussehen der Welt dramatisch geändert hat. Charakterliste en:Gefion Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of the Rays Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of the Rays Kategorie:Gefion Kategorie:Endgegner